


our moment

by GxmerGurl



Series: Fair Game Short Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Casual Flirting, Children, Clover is in awe because Qrow is so good to children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Lucky Charms, M/M, Qrow is best dad, Slight Hurt/Comfort, fair game, i cant help it, slight angst, they are soft boys, this is really just them healing with kids who went through similar stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: Ironwood decided that Qrow and Clover have been working too much in the open field in Mantle, and it all left an impact on the two of them. So he gives them a calmer mission, so they can relax and calm down for a while, because they earned themselves some time off.So Ironwood is sending them into a makeshift orphanage in Atlas, that now housed children from Mantle whos parents died in Mantle during the Grimm Attacks. And their mission is to watch over the kids.Can't be that hard, right?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/ Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	our moment

The general folded his hands together as he looked at the exhausted huntsmen before him. They looked horrible, but who could blame them? Grimm were still all over Mantle; people were still slaughtered, and they tried to help every minute they could.

For God’s sake James didn’t even know the last time these two had a proper night’s sleep, because they helped so much.

“So, you want us to take a day off?” Qrow asked. He looked even paler, his hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles under them. He also looked thinner than he already was.

“Ordering it.” James corrected him “What good are you two when you collapse or worse happens, because you don’t take care of yourselves first.”

Clover sighed, and even he looked tired to the core and it hurt the general to see his best man in that condition “But sir, with all due respect, we can’t just sit around while innocents die.”

Sometimes the general hated how stubborn those two could be. It was like a match made in heaven, or hell. Either way, he was glad that they seemed to klick instantly “You two aren’t the only two huntsmen, and I think the rest can handle a day without you two. You earned a day off.”

It was Qrow’s turn to sigh now as his hand rested on his hip “You know we won’t just sit around doing nothing Jimmy.”

James rested his hands on his desk and slightly smiled at the huntsman “I know, that’s why I’ve got something where you can help, but still rest up. See it as a mission if it helps you two.”

“What is it?” Qrow asked suspiciously and James only grinned.

\--

“I can’t believe that we actually agreed to it.”

Clover laughed as they sat in the truck that brought them to the makeshift orphanage. “Come on, it’s not _that_ bad.” He tried to reassure the other one “At least we don’t have to kill Grimm all day, trying to save as many people as possible.” He added softly.

It was hard, both of them admitted that. And yes, it felt good to sleep a full eight hours and wake up rested. Eating breakfast together and finally having a minute or two with each other, which had been rarer than they thought.

But there was still that thought in the back of their heads. Every minute they weren’t helping, people died, and that was a fact. But as a result of this a lot of children were now without parents, and with just Atlas personal there to support them so they stay alive and won’t try to run off, its good for all parties involved.

And Clover knew that the guilt was a big cloud in Qrow’s head. Damnit, he loved helping others, even though the world was trying so hard to prove him wrong. But he still had a heart of gold, and he had a soft spot for helping children, Clover noticed.

And what he had heard just proved that.

As they pulled into the driveway of the warehouse, that was usually for storing dust, Clover couldn’t help but smile, and he saw that Qrow had the same expression. It was heartbreaking, just knowing why the kids were here, so helping them and comforting them would be the least they could do.

Winter was with them, to guide them into the building and show them around and they both took everything in. Looking into the eyes of lost and confused children. They even recognized some of them as children they had saved, as their parents had just died.

\--

After Winter went back to the truck, leaving the two men with the nurses and kids, Clover looked at Qrow, who seemed lost in thought. “You ok?” he asked the other man softly.

Qrow seemed to be ripped out of thought and just looked into Clovers worried eyes “Yeah…yeah don’t worry about me.” He was different when he was just with Clover. He seemed softer, almost vulnerable and soft. Its like he let all his walls fall and was himself.

They were ripped out of their little moment when a child got their attention by slightly pulling on Qrow’s cape. They both looked at the dark-haired little girl, who instantly reminded both of Ruby. She had a cast on her right arm and a bloody eyepatch over one of her eyes.

Qrow instantly got down to the level of the six-year-old “Hey angel, everything alright?”

The young girl sniffled as she looked at Qrow, lip quivering “Do…do you know where my mommy is?”

Clover saw pain flash in Qrow’s eyes and watched the other man as he took the small girl into his loving embrace. As soon as he held her, she began crying and Clover himself felt this heart wrenching warmth in his chest.

Qrow cleared his voice as he slowly caressed the little girls back “Sorry sweetie, I don’t know. But I’m sure she’ll come back.” But they both knew where she was but couldn’t bear telling her.

The girl flinched in Qrow’s arms and he pushed her away a little, so he could look into her eye “It…it hurts...” he wiped over her cheek, were blood drenched tears came out from under her eyepatch.

“I believe ya, but it won’t be long, I promise. Also, I gotta say that you really rock the pirate style.” The girl laughed a little at that, before she sniffled again, and Clover couldn’t help but smile himself, his heart just full of love for the other man.

\--

After the girl was feeling better, Qrow got back up again, and Clover noticed that he seemed paler than normally. He took the other man’s hand into his own as they walked down the hall “You wanna talk about it?” he looked over at Qrow who sighed, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“I just…It hit too close to home for my liking.” And Clover knew what he was referring to. Qrow had told him of the faithful day after he was woken by nightmares about that day. How he had to face Ruby after getting the news that her mom died.

“Hey, you did great there. I don’t think I could be anywhere near as strong as you Qrow.”

Qrow scoffed and they both looked over the hurt children that played, trying to forget everything that happened “We are just lying to them to shield them from the painful truth. It was the same with Ruby back then and…” he sighed, causing Clover to slightly caress the back of Qrow’s hand with his thumb “…we know how that ended.”

“But that’s not your fault. You are the strongest person I know, and you dealt with so much. And now look at you, helping innocent children find hope and helping them get back up.” They looked around the children, some of them smiled at the pair, others waved.

“We saved them; we are helping them. No one expects more of you. Hell, you are doing _more_ than expected of you.” They came to a halt and Qrow finally looked at Clover. “You are amazing, and I don’t care how often I have to tell you this until you get it through that thick skull of yours.” Qrow snickered at that and shrugged, before he again met Clovers eyes.

“None of this is your fault, and you know it. You just tend to blame yourself for every inconvenience there is, even though it isn’t true. Sure, we couldn’t prevent the awful things that happened, and are still happening down in Mantle at this very moment…” he squeezed Qrow’s hands. “…but we are helping. We are trying. Look at them. They wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”  
  


“You’re giving me too much credit there, Lucky charm.”

Clover rolled his eyes, smile never leaving his lips “No I’m not. Sure, I was there and helped, but you did most of the work, you just can’t see it yourself.” He shrugged “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Nah- “Qrow cut in, smile on his own lips “-practice what you preach Cloves. Don’t you sell yourself short or we are gonna have a problem.”

Clover laughed at that “Oh yeah?”

“Uhm yes, that was a statement not a question smartass.”

“Ah!” Clover took one of his fingers and placed it on Qrow’s lips “Language Mister Branwen. There are children here.”

Qrow just smiled and rolled his eyes, to which Clover just smiled.

And now, that they finally did spent some time together again, Clover realized how much he missed those moments.

The banter. The jokes. The cute nicknames that Qrow always had for him. Even though they fought together, it was professional talking, like making sure a transport was coming t pick up some of the wounded.

This was different. This was personal and _theirs_.

“ _I missed you.”_ He whispered, only for Qrow’s ears, to which Qrow only smiled.

“We’ve literally spent every minute of the last week together.”

“God you are awful!” Clover breathed out with a snicker while playfully hitting Qrow’s chest, while Qrow just smiled, knowing exactly how to get onto Clovers nerves.

“Aw come here.” With that he took Clovers face in his hands softly kissing the other, and immediately the world seemed to pause. They both seemed to ignore their sore muscles. The heavy migraines that pained them the last few days. The pictures of the dead that had burned themselves into the back of their heads.

Now it was only them. It was their moment.

And the way Clover sighed into the other man and let his fingers trace over his arms told Qrow that the other man also felt it.

They broke the kiss with a breathless giggle and leaned their foreheads against one another “ _I know what you mean Cloves. I missed you too_.”

As they looked to their right, they saw a few children smiling, some were clapping, while others looked at them, confused.

A small faunus boy approached them “Do you want to be my new dads?” his dog ears laying against his hair, and Clover just looked expectedly at Qrow, who met his gaze.

“I’m not ready for us to have kids, sorry to disappoint you Cloves.”

Clover just rolled his eyes and pushed Qrow lightly, before kneeling to the boy “I’m sorry kid, but I’m sure we will find your parents. I’m sure they’ll come pick you up.”

After that he went off after Qrow shaking his head in disbelief that, yes, that was _his_ man. He wanted that one, and he didn’t regret a single thing about that decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really cute idea that popped into my head. So...you know. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos to let me know how you feel :)


End file.
